demented desires
by Shan-Kun
Summary: Erm...sorry? Really dark. Character deaths.
1. Truman's Love

_hey guys! _

_This isn't an update. And it's not in any way part of aciac. _

_Izaya: it could be._

_Shizuo: O.o_

_Kurama: -changes to demon firm and stalks off-._

_^^;_

_Anyway, this is something that could happen. But it won't. I had this in my head and had to type it. Suprisingly, it got good reactions. :3_

_Kurama: -comes back, dragging a dead truman-_

_Mostly good reactions...^^;_

_Kurama: -holds Shan possessively-_

_R&R _

_Disclaimer: I only own my ocs._

* * *

I wish he would understand. It's in the past. That we can't be anything anymore.

But apparently he doesn't understand that.

I'm here, pleading with him to let me go.

"I'm sorry, love,but until you give into my demands, I will keep you here."

"Truman, why can't you get over me?"

He sits besides me and strokes my cheek. I can't do anything because I'm tied to the four posts on the bed, forming an x shape. He leans down and kisses me, and of course I don't kiss back. He bites my lip as punishment, enoughto make my lip bleed.

"Why can't you just admit you still love me?"

"I don't love you, that's why! I love someone else!"

He scowls and slaps me.

"No you don't! You'rejust saying that to piss me off!"

"No I'm not. It's the truth you idiot. I wouldn't say this if it were just to spite you."

Another slap.

"Shut up. You know I'm the only-"

"If you want to know the truth, I never loved you."

He freezes and stares at me.

"I thought I did...I really thought I did. You were sweet and kind and funny...you were there for me. Sometimes. Other times you were out...playing me. And don't lie- I saw you myself. But it wasn't until I met someone...that I knew what love really was..."

He sits there, staring at me as a flush of emotions anger, then disbelief, then shame, then back to anger.

"I told you, she kissed me!"

"Liar. I saw you kiss her. You grabbed her and kissed her. Much like you did for me."

I saw it myself. I cried myself to sleep that night. Yet I forgave him.

I'm an idiot too.

But we broke up after that. Like that morning. I deleted his number and moved from that state.

We lost contact. Good riddance.

Until school started.

"Truman, I will never love you. Ever. I'm sorry this is so harsh..."

He glares at me, then gets up and walks over to his dresser, pulling out a sharp knife.

"Perhaps you haven't learned yet, love."

"No amount of pain inflicted can make me change, Truman. And stop calling me love."

"Oh no, I'm not gonna punish you that way."

He walks over to me and kisses me again, then presses the knife against my neck.

"Perhaps, in hell, we'll be together."

He drags the inked sharply against my throat, silting it.

My sight begins to fade, and the last thing I see, is him stabbing himself in the heart.


	2. Kari's jealously part one

_sorry. I don't own anything except my OC. More to come._

* * *

Alternative death 1

I got a text message from Kurama. "Meet me at the park. I want to show you something." I beamed and got dressed in something comfortable but cutesy for him. I didn't want to just throw on anything. After about ten minutes, I got in my car and drove off to the park he told me to meet him at. It's big and open, but no signs of him. I search around for him, then begin to ask around. No one had seen him Maybe he's late... Then I see a small trail of rose petals, leading away from the park. They're beautifully red. I decided to follow the trail, hoping it would lead me to kurama. It lead me to an alleyway. Not Kurama's style of romance. I started to turn back when I noticed a presence behind me. "Can I help you?" I asked politely. "Actually, yes you can. You can die." The figure lunged at me, but I dodged. I tried to trip the figure, but they jumped over my leg and stabbed it, causing me to yell in pain. I round house kicked the figure with my other leg, but it ducked and slashed at my leg. I dodged and grabbed it's arm, then slammed it into the brick wall. "Who are you? And why are you trying to kill me?" "You know who I am and exactly why I want you dead." The figure broke free of my hold, and tried slashing at me. I dodged, and tried to elbow her. She grabbed my elbow and twisted it sharply. I screamed, and cried. My left elbow shattered, my leg injuried, and I still haven't figured out who she is. I tried to kick her one more time, then she grabbed my leg, and slammed it down, then kneed my gut hard. I bent over in pain, and she slashed my jaw. I fell to the ground, blessing from my jaw. She then stabbed me near my heart, and dragged me further into the alleyway to bleed. "If I can't have him, neither can you you slut." She walked away, leaving me to bleed to my death.

* * *

_R&R_


	3. Kari's jealously part two

_other half. Again I only own my ocs_

* * *

"Kari..." "Hi Bitch~" "What is this? What do you want?" She frowns. "Isn't it obvious what I want? You're messing with something that is mine and mine alone." What does she mean? I'm not messing with anything. "How did you, of all people, get his attention? You're fucking ugly and dumb. You are nothing special. Just a low human. Disgusting at that. Even your parents didn't want you." My expression darkens at her words. Then,I realize who's she's talking about. If I had known... "You and Shuichi are dating?" I ask, my voice lace with sadness. "Not yet. Because you're interfering in my plans of having him. And I can't have that." "He doesn't even like me! Shuichi and I are nothing but-" "His name is Kurama, not shuichi. See, this is why you shouldn't get involved with him. You know nothing about him. Nothing. You don't even realize that he's not what he seems." "What do you mean?" "He's a demon, Tiarie. You know, those without a human heartbeat? All kinds of powers? Strong as hell? Yeah, that type." That can't be... I could've...how could...I thought... "He's aware you like him. And he likes you too. But he can't have you. He won't have you. I won't allow it. So I'm giving you a choice. Stay away from him. Or I will get rid of you." "Shuichi..I'm sorry, Kurama, doesn't like me. He's my friend. And the love of my life. But he will be happy with someone else. Not you though." She growls angrily at my words and charges at me. I quickly move out the way, but she's too quick she grabsy leg and trips me, then pulls me over harshly by same leg, hard and rough enough to break it. I scream in immense pain and cry. She grabs my throat, stopping any sounds from coming out, and holds a gun point blank. "Last chance." She says, blantly. "Why can't you just be happy for him? Like he would be for you?" "Wrong answer." I hear a clack. Then, everything goes dark.

* * *

_R&R_


End file.
